familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tarrant County, Texas
Tarrant County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas and contains Fort Worth and Arlington. As of the 2010 census, it had a population of 1,809,034. Its county seat is Fort Worth. Tarrant County is the sixteenth most populous county in the United States and the third most populous in Texas. Tarrant County, one of 26 counties created out of the Peters Colony, was established in 1849. The county is named in honor of General Edward H. Tarrant of the Republic of Texas Militia. Fort Worth is the most populous city in Tarrant County, and the 16th largest city in the United States, with a population of 741,206 as of 2010. Arlington is the second largest city in the county and the 50th largest city in the United States with a population of 367,197 in 2006. North Richland Hills is the third largest with 65,750 residents as of 2006. Tarrant County is part of the Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.3%) is water. Adjacent counties *Denton County (north) *Dallas County (east) *Ellis County (southeast) *Johnson County (south) *Parker County (west) *Wise County (northwest) Demographics 1850-2010 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,446,219 people, 533,864 households, and 369,433 families residing in the county. The population density was 1,675 people per square mile (647/km²). There were 565,830 housing units at an average density of 655 per square mile (253/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 71.23% White, 12.80% Black or African American, 0.57% Native American, 3.64% Asian, 0.16% Pacific Islander, 9.09% from other races, and 2.51% from two or more races. 19.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 533,864 households out of which 36.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.60% were married couples living together, 12.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.22. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 33.50% from 25 to 44, 20.10% from 45 to 64, and 8.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $46,179, and the median income for a family was $54,068. Males had a median income of $38,486 versus $28,672 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,548. About 8.00% of families and 10.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.80% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Politics Tarrant County has consistently supported Republican Party presidential candidates in recent decades. Since 1960 it has supported the Republican presidential candidate in every election except 1964, when it went to Democrat Lyndon Johnson, a Texas native. Among similar-sized counties nationwide, only Orange County, California has voted more consistently Republican in presidential elections. In Arlington all three of the Texas House of Representatives districts are Republican following the 2010 elections. Major Political Parties *Republican Party of Tarrant County official website *Democratic Party of Tarrant County official website Government and infrastructure The JPS Health Network (Tarrant County Hospital District) operates the John Peter Smith Hospital and health centers. Education Colleges and universities Primary and secondary schools Public schools in Texas are organized into Independent School Districts and charter schools. Tarrant County is also home to dozens of private high schools and nearly 100 lower-level private schools.Texas Private Schools, accessed 2008-08-23 Independent school districts * Arlington Independent School District * Birdville Independent School District * Carroll Independent School District * Castleberry Independent School District * Eagle Mountain-Saginaw Independent School District * Everman Independent School District * Fort Worth Independent School District * Grapevine-Colleyville Independent School District * Hurst-Euless-Bedford Independent School District * Keller Independent School District * Kennedale Independent School District * Lake Worth Independent School District * White Settlement Independent School District * Azle Independent School District (partial) * Burleson Independent School District (partial) * Crowley Independent School District (partial) * Godley Independent School District (partial) * Mansfield Independent School District (partial) * Northwest Independent School District (partial) Charter schools *Richard Milburn Academy *Crosstimbers Academy *Westlake Academy Private schools Notable private schools include: *Fort Worth Christian School *Nolan Catholic High School *Trinity Valley School *Key School, Inc. *Fort Worth Country Day School *Trinity Baptist Temple Academy *Faith Christian Academy - Grapevine Transportation Major highways Airports Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport is partially in the cities of Grapevine and Euless in Tarrant County and Irving in Dallas County. Fort Worth Alliance Airport is a city-owned public-use airport located north of the central business district of Fort Worth on Interstate-35W. Billed as the world's first purely industrial airport, it was developed in a joint venture between the City of Fort Worth, the Federal Aviation Administration and Hillwood Development Company, a real estate development company owned by H. Ross Perot, Jr. Alliance Airport has 9600 ' and 8200 ' runways. Fort Worth Meacham International Airport is located at the intersection of Interstate 820 and U.S. Business Highway 287 in northwest Fort Worth, 5 miles from the downtown business district. Meacham International Airport has two parallel runways and a crosswind runway. Fort Worth Spinks Airport is located 14 miles south of the downtown business district. The airport is located at the intersection of Interstate-35W and HWY 1187 and serves as a reliever airport for Fort Worth Meacham International Airport and Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport. Communities *Arlington *Azle † *Bedford *Benbrook *Blue Mound *Burleson *** *Colleyville *Crowley *Dalworthington Gardens *Edgecliff Village *Euless *Everman *Flower Mound ** *Forest Hill *Fort Worth †††† *Grapevinehttp://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/heg02 *Grand Prairie * *Haltom City *Haslet †††† *Hurst *Keller *Kennedale *Lake Worth *Lakeside *Mansfield ***** *Newark **** *North Richland Hills *Pantego *Pelican Bay *Rendon *Richland Hills *River Oaks *Saginaw *Sansom Park *Southlake †††† *Trophy Club ** *Watauga *Westlake †††† *Westover Hills *Westworth Village *White Settlement * Mostly in Dallas County ** Mostly in Denton County *** Mostly in Johnson County **** Mostly in Wise County ***** Partly in Johnson and Ellis Counties † Partly in Parker County †† Partly in Wise County ††† Small portion in Dallas County †††† Small portion in Denton County ††††† Partly in Parker and Wise Counties See also *List of museums in North Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Tarrant County, Texas References External links *Tarrant County official website *[http://www.dallasnews.com/communities/tarrantcounty Headlines from Tarrant County from The Dallas Morning News] *Historic images of Tarrant County *[https://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/hct01 Tarrant County in Handbook of Texas Online] from The University of Texas at Austin * Tarrant County profile from The County Information Project *Sketch of the Tarrant County Courthouse from [http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-5828 A pictorial history of Texas, from the earliest visits of European adventurers, to A.D. 1879], hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Tarrant County, Texas Category:1849 establishments in the United States